iliketokkalot
by kasplosion
Summary: August 1st-7th; pure bliss. Tokka Week arrived and I'd like to invite you to read something at least half decent and just the slightest bit fluffy. Day Seven: She would learn he would always keep his promises. -cries- it's over! T-T
1. Thorough Thinking

summary: August 1st-7th; pure bliss. Tokka Week has arrived and I'd like to invite you to join me as I try to write something at least half decent and just the slightest bit fluffy. Day One: It wasn't just a lifesaver. It was green apple.

_iliketokkalot_

_Day One - Betrothal_

_Title - Thorough Thinking_

: : : : : : :

"TOPH'S HERE!" a small boy yelled, making a mad dash for the front door.

The dinging of the doorbell rang throughout the house, giving no signs of stopping. The boy almost slipped on the tiles running towards the entryway. He thrust open the door to find a little girl standing on her tippy toes to reach the button, enjoying the mischief she was creating. She wore a pink and green skirt - revealing band-aids covering her legs and knees - and a white shirt - which would most definitely go in the wash tonight. Her shoes were the kind a tap dancer might wear; black and shiny - not for long. Her socks were the kind that came up past her ankles and little ruffles decorating the tops.

"Hi, Sokka!" she said with a smile. She walked into the house, her father accompanying her.

"Let's go, Toph!" Sokka exclaimed. "Katara and Aang are waiting for us in the backyard."

"Daddy, you can go now," little Toph instructed her father, shooing him away.

"Hold on, Toph," he said sternly. "I have to speak with Sokka's father."

The boy pulled on the girl's hand, gently escorting her to the back of the house. She giggled and shoved him off her and raced him outside.

Lao scowled. Even after two years, he still did not approve of his daughter's friendship with that odd boy...

: : : : : : :

After a game of Hide and Seek - in which Toph won by hiding under a bush, ruining her clothes in the process - the foursome settled on the grass with cups of lemonade.

"What should we do now?" Aang asked his friends.

"Freeze Tag?" Katara suggested.

"We play that _all_ the time!" Toph whined.

"I know!" Sokka shouted, standing up. The three looked up at him expectantly. "Let's play... Wedding!" He grinned. Nobody said anything for a long while, and the boy could feel a blush creeping up on him. "Neverm - "

"How do you play?" Toph questioned.

Sokka's smile returned as he dug into his shorts pockets, throwing out any unnecessary items - a Chuck E. Cheese token, a hairpin (how'd that get there?), and an arm of one of his action figuers ("_That's _where it went!"). He gestured for Toph to stand up, surprisingly, she obeyed.

He kneeled before her and grabbed her hand and held in his palm the greatest sign of affection; a ring, even if it was a gummy Lifesaver.

"Toph Beifong," he started, "will you marry me?" He glanced over to the other two. His sister had laced her hands together and her big blue eyes were completely focused on the scene before her. And Aang was staring just as intently as Katara.

Sokka looked back at his buddy, his bottom lip quivering slightly; it was taking a while for Toph to answer...

She looked him in the eye before saying, "'Kay."

He slipped the candy on her tiny finger, she admired it briefly. Then, took a small bite out of it.

"Yum, green apple, my favorite!"

"Great!" Sokka said. "... Now what?"

: : : : : : : : :

a/n: huuray for tokka week! it took me a heck of a long time to put this together. ;-; at least it's done. one down, six to go. x-x


	2. Lame Game Show and Cheesy Host

summary: August 1st-7th; pure bliss. Tokka Week has arrived and I'd like to invite you to join me as I try to write something at least half decent and just the slightest bit fluffy. Day Two: One game show. One host. Two unsuspecting friends. All Cheesy.

a/n: this is for Tang Si Ming-Yue, becuz i think she would like the hilarity of the situation, and becuz she's a freaking awesome friend. rawk on, Tangy! ;;

_iliketokkalot_

_Day Two - Worst Case Scenario_

_Title: A Lame Game Show and A Cheesy Game Show Host_

: : : : : : :

The TV screen is painted black. Then, it explodes in a fireworks of color as a funky title theme pounds through the speakers. The camera zooms in on center stage where a chibi boy is standing. His face is decorated with that familiar scar of his and his ever-present grimace. The stage is small and on either side, a chair sits. A wall divides the scene.

"Hello, I'm Zuko," the chibi boy announced before muttering, "who has no idea how he got into this mess."

The audience was just as small as the stage. They replied, "Hi, Zuko!"

"Welcome to _Worst Case Scenario!_" he said, then added, "The cheesiest game show... _ever_."

The spectators roared with excitement and cheers while the host poorly showed his enthusiasm.

"Today, we have two special guests!" At this statement, Zuko smiled. "Two of my close friends! Right now, they're back stage in a booth where they can't hear any of this... YOU GUYS ARE MORONS!" He threw his chubby arms in the air, waving them around wildly. He quickly regained his posture. "So, this is how this game works. Our contestants - one male, one female - have no idea who each other are - well they do, they just don't know... Each of them will be a filling in the blanks, ad-libbing, and answering all kinds of questions. They'll both be on stage, and this wall will separate them, making sure they have no idea who each other is, and when they talk, it'll be filtered and come out sounding nothing like their usual voice. Get it? Got it? Good. Without further delay, let's bring out our first victim..."

Another chibi boy walked onto the stage wearing his famous wolftail and holding onto his precious boomerang. He waved and smiled.

One part of the studio audience errupted in a fit of giggles and fan girl screams.

"Alright, settle down," Zuko said, "Where did all my fan girls go? ... Now, let's welcome our girl!"

A chibi girl appeared on the far right of the stage, putting on her best I-Really-Don't-Want-To-Be-Here frown. Her hair was up in her signature bun, her bangs completely covering her eyes and the belt she won from Earth Rumble Six had been fitted to wrap around her tiny waist.

"Whooo! You ROCK!" someone from the audience yelled. The girl smirked.

Both contestants settled in a chair on opposites sides of the wall.

"For obvious purposes, we will call our guy 'One' and our girl - "

"Hey, why does he get to be number one?" the girl's voice sounded like a gruff man, one that might have muscles and portrayed her in a play.

Zuko sighed. "Fine, our girl can be 'One' and our guy can be 'Two.' Everyone happy?"

"Like, no," the boy whined. But it was not the boy's voice, it was more like one of an overly peppy fan girl. It was high pitched. He did not even say the word "Like." He smacked his forehead with his palm. "I, like, want to be number one!"

The host face-palmed himself grumbling, "You guys really are meant for each other."

"What was that, Scarface?" 'One' questioned, in her manly voice.

"Nothing... We should get on with the show," Zuko said. "Let's start with _Describe Yourself in Three Words_. You first, One."

The Earth Kingdom girl put a chibi hand to her hand, scratching it. Finally, she decided with, "I Own All."

"... Of course you do. Now, Two."

The Water Tribe boy but a chibi finger to his chin. He seemed to be thinking. "Super Freaking Awesome." He was satisfied with his answer.

Zuko shot him a glare. "How original. Now, describe your life in three words."

One replied, "No N00bs Allowed."

Two said, "Super Freaking Awesome."

"..." The Fire Nation host rubbed his temples; _it was going to be a loooong show. _"What couldn't you live without?"

"Earthbending."

"Meat."

"If I attacked you right now, how would you fight back?"

"By owning."

"Boomerang isn't afraid of you."

"What's the first thing that comes to mind when I say... singing nomads?"

"... What?"

"GET AWAY."

"How about... ships?"

"One word: metalbending."

"Uhh, tugboat...?"

The audience, being the rabid shippers they were, laughed out loud at this.

"Interesting...," Zuko said. _Not really, _he thought. "Fill in the blank; I can't do _blank."_

"Nothing." Meaning;_ There is nothing I can't do._

"... uhh... uhh..."

"Okay then. Sometimes, I explode. What do you do that isn't normal?"

"See with my feet?"

"Organize meals for every day of the year for the rest of my life, which all include some sort of meat."

Fortunately for the voice filters, neither one of the contestants noticed the similarities the other had with one of their friends. They were both too busy answering the questions Zuko was throwing at them at rapid fire speed.

"Who's your hero?"

"Sok - " One stopped herself before revealing to the whole world who exactly was her hero. "A friend."

Two hesitated. "Uhm, my best friend. Yeah."

"If you only had a few minutes to live" - Zuko really was dreading this; he never was a fan of match-making - "what would you say to your hero?"

One took a second to think. "You really suck."

"... I, like, love you," Two muttered under his breath, fan girl voice and all.

"I'm sorry, what?" the host grinned.

He clenched his teeth. "Iluffyou," he spat out, a little louder than the first time.

"That's better. Now... one last question..." _Oh, the irony. _"After all these questions, do you think you have any romantic attraction to the other contestant, any whatsoever?"

Every chibi body in the studio held their breath. You could hear the beating of hearts and the flapping of eyelids opening and closing. It took a moment for either of them to answer, and when they did, it was simultaneously;

"Nope!"

"In that case," Zuko started, "what would be the worst case scenario if you two were to meet?" At least all this game show nonsense, would be good for something...

Again, the girl and the boy talked at the same time;

"I think I'll take one look at him and laugh my head off.."

"She'll be ugly..."

"... And then I'll tell him 'Sorry, I'm not interested,' because we all know he's gonna fall for me..."

"... But it wouldn't matter, 'cuz she'll be all over me anyways..."

"... This stage won't be the same after the beating he's gonna get if he lays even one finger on me..."

"... Don't worry ladies; there's enough of me to go around..."

This went on for sometime. The audience started to laugh hysterically. Zuko was beginning to become more and more impatient with every word. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was firebending the wall separating the two.

Toph and Sokka continued to talk about how bad the situation would be if they actually met. Soon, their chatter died down as they turned to actually look at each other. She parted her bangs to see better and he rubbed his eyes. Both preformed a double take.

"WHUT?!"

As if on cue, the audience erupted. " TOKKA FOREVER!!"

Their jaws were dropped and they were pointing little index fingers at each other.

"NOWAI."

As you can imagine, this coming out of the mouths of the greatest earthbender ever and a sword master in the voices of a man and a valley girl.

"That's right. The incompetent Water Tribe boy is Sokka and the conceited Earth Kingdom girl is Toph. Now, let the mushy lovey dovey stuff, romance, fluff, whatever the heck you want to call it, begin!" Zuko explained, making a director type hand gesture. He looked at them expectantly. Well, actually, Zuko did not know what exactly what to expect. He had never been apart of some match-making scheme, read or watched anything remotely related to match-making or love in general... But he did know what _not _to expect.

Two pissed off friends - supposedly "lovers" - who had the ability to kill him.

"Uhh," he stuttered. "That's all the time we have on _Worst Case Scenario!_, join us next time as we ... AAHH!!" Chibi Zuko ran across the stage, as far as possible from Toph and Sokka. The camera zoomed in on their backs and caught the host's scream of despair as the studio audience laughed their butts off.

"You better run as far as your little legs will take you, before I earthbend your face off, Hot Head!"

"You really are a Jerkbender!"

"... He didn't bend us, you idiot!"

"Well, you had a nice line! I wanted one!"

"Shut up and swing that sword or boomerang - or whatever else you've got - of yours!"

"Yes, Toph."

"That's right."

The TV screen flashed to a black. A snack was thrown at the television.

"Well...," one person said, "that kinda sucked."

"Yeah," the other person agreed. "It kinda did."

: : : : : : :

a/n: looks like i cut it pretty close, tonight, didnt i? heh. sooo, how was that? XD i had a lot of fun writing it.

also, i forgot to say **I OWN NOTHING, NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL.** that is all. see you tomorrow.


	3. Sorry to Interrupt

summary: August 1st-7th; pure bliss. Tokka Week has arrived and I'd like to invite you to join me as I try to write something at least half decent and just the slightest bit fluffy. Day Three: Toph and Sokka are just the pair to cause humor in unlikely places.

_iliketokkalot_

_Day Three - Weather_

_Title: Sorry to Interrupt_

: : : : : : :

A business woman and man behind a desk appeared on the television screen.

"I'm not sorry to interrupt your regularly scheduled program for a quick news cast." Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and even if she was on live TV, her bangs still covered her eyes. "I'm Toph Beifong and this is - an idiot - Sokka."

"You know, Toph," Sokka said, "it's common courtesy to treat your co-anchor with respect."

"You know, Meathead," her voice dripped with venom and sarcasm, "it's common sense not to upset your earthbending soon-to-be enemy."

"Right," he backed off. He straightened his papers and cleared his throat, "The Southern Raiders were finally defeated by the Waterbending Masters in a game of ball. However, the Raiders were sore losers and started a fight with the Masters. Now, usually, bending isn't allowed on the court, but in this case, the rules didn't apply. Especially if you're trying to talk some raged firebenders out of not unleashing rage and, you know, fire onto their opponents. Soon, the waterbenders were fighting back and the fans went into a crazy rampage out of the stadium. It didn't ..."

At this point, Toph started to open and close her hand, representing Sokka's non-stop chatter and making faces.

"Isn't that right, Toph?" Sokka finished his report and look over at her.

She stopped her antics on cue. "It certainly is, Sokka."

"Now, we take you to Mai with the weather," he said, while she continued with making fun of her fellow news reporter.

A crew member signaled that the two were no longer on the air. They both heard the weather woman start her report, "Today we have plenty of sunshine across the area..."

Sokka turned around in time to see Toph's face.

"Toph! Why do ya have to be like that? I'm just doing my job!"

"Well, I'm doing mine. Stop whining like a baby and suck it up."

"I'm not the one who's acting immature while on the clock!"

"Do me a favor and get me something sweet before we get home. Thanks." Toph just dropped her roommate's complaint and sat up straight, hearing a familiar voice somewhere outside of the building.

The same crew member held up three fingers, counting down to one.

"Thanks, Mai," Sokka said. "Clear skies always keep me out and about roaming the town, buying treats for my roommate when I could be enjoying a nice stroll with her. The traffic today has been pretty light but we strongly advise you to steer clear from freeway zero. A major accident has just occurred and cars are stuck where they are until the roads are cleared."

"Absolutely," Toph replied with a malicious smile. This would be her line to wrap up the newscast, but she had other things in mind. "In other news" - a confused expression pressed against Sokka's face - "Sokka's biggest fans - cough stalkers cough - is outside right now, banging on the doors. Can somebody get a camera down there?"

The screen changed to glass double doors and a girl with funky face paint and another with her hair tied in a braid charging at it yelling, "SOCK-UHH. ILUHVEYOUU." They tried to push and pull the door, but it wouldn't budge.

When the picture returned to the anchors, Sokka was a bright shade of pink. All over.

"That's all the time we have right now. See you tonight at ten," Toph said. "We now return you to your regularly scheduled program already in progress." She smiled innocently and the camera's red light flipped off. She then smirked at her co-reporter and walked off the set.

"Don't forget to stop by the bakery, Snoozles!" she called over her shoulder.

: : : : : : :

a/n: i decided to have a lot of fun with this one. n-n i must get started on tomorrow's... x-x;;


	4. Started out as a Sitcom

summary: August 1st-7th; pure bliss. Tokka Week has arrived and I'd like to invite you to join me as I try to write something at least half decent and just the slightest bit fluffy. Day Four: Dancing was just a small part of her plan.

a/n: this one's for blackkatspinellikins, becuz she's a great friend, a great writer, and great unintended inspiration. thanks so much, Kat! n-n

_iliketokkalot_

_Day Four - It Takes Two to Tango_

_Title: Started out as a Sitcom_

: : : : : : :

When you attend the country's most priveledged dance academy, you get used to just about everyone being the best. Some kids can twirl like there's tomorrow. Some have the fanciest footwork around. Some even perfect their dips in weeks. Sometimes, I don't believe that I myself am one of the best dancers that ever graced the floors of the academy. And sometimes, I wish I could be paired with somebody else - somebody more... up to my standards. Don't get me wrong, he's... improving... sorta. If the instructors could just, you know, _see_, then I would be dancing with the smoothest guy around. I could live happily just knowing he would be using the best of his abilities instead of wasting them on a girl like _her_. I wouldn't mind dying after. We could win prizes, trophies, _championships_. Why should we all suffer because _somebodies _don't realize how bad that girl is?

There's no good explanation, is there?

Yah, that's what I thought. And that's why I decided to take action.

: : : : : : :

My heart pounded as one of the teachers approached him. I really hope my plan wouldn't backfire. I really, really, _REALLY_, hope it doesn't backfire. Otherwise, I think I'll jump off a cliff, without a parachute, or a giant pillow or something at the bottom. I would have humiliated myself. Even if no one would ever know what really happened to her...

I must have lost concentration - which normally doesn't happen, I assure you - because I stepped on something that wasn't the floor.

"Ouch! Watch it, would ya, Toph?"

"Quit, crying, Mustache Man," I snapped back.

We rocked back into the music and this time it was my turn to:

"What's your problem, Hairy? Stop stomping on my feet!"

"Sorry," he apologized, for - what? - the seventh time today. It was only eleven. In the morning.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it this time. Try actua - "

"Miss Beifong," someone called from across the ballroom. She wagged a finger in my direction.

I smiled maliciously. _This is it! _I walked over to her like it nothing special was happening.

"Miss Beifong," she said, "as you've probably noticed, Suki, Sokka's partner, has mysteriously caught an illness."

"Oh really?" I replied in the most innocent voice I could muster.

"Yes, doctors are trying their best, but the annual dance competetion is coming up next week. Sokka and Suki were going to compete, but now that she's sick, we need somebody to replace her."

_Replace. _What a wonderful word.

"So, who are you looking at? I hear Ty Lee can really move it," I said, just as innocent as ever.

"We're looking at you, Toph. Would you mind dancing with Sokka for the contest?"

I think my heart stopped. Just to hear those words, my dreams soared.

"Mind? I would love to win us the grand prize!"

"That's wonderful! You two better get to work; you know with these competitions, they never tell you which dance you're going to dance until the day before. Don't dilly dally." And with that, she scurried off to Haru to break the news to him.

"So, I guess we're partners," I said. He had been leaning against the wall, acting tough - or _trying_ to act tough, his face showed his true emotions; upset and dissapointed.

"I guess we are," he replied.

"... I'm Toph, and you better be as good as your reputation makes you out to be."

"Sokka, and - "

"Sokka; son of Hakoda and Kya, master dancers; brother of Katara, talented ballerina; best male dancer at this school; eats meat, and only meat; and cracks jokes," I said unintentionally. ... Did I just say that out loud?! Oh, crap.

"You forgot, 'Boyfriend of Suki,'" he said with no emotion. And I thought he was an upbeat kind of guy... Wait, did he just say boyfriend and Suki in the same sentence?!

"R - really?" I stuttered. Nothing in the files or the papers said anything about a girlfriend.

"Nah, I'm just kidding!" He finally smiled. "Me and Suki are like this." He crossed his fingers. "We've been childhood buddies since... childhood!"

I regained my posture. "You must be so worried about her!"

"Yeah, I hope she gets better, but when Suki get's sick, she gets sick. Her parents won't let her out of the house until she's all better and free of any anti-bacterial specs or whatever. It's like she's in her own plastic bubble with no - way - out..."

Was he trying to be funny? I forced a laugh. He bought it.

"But, usually, she's back on her feet within three days. So I'm not that worried."

_She won't be up and running with the vile I smuggled into her water. _... Don't ask how I did it. I just own.

"Okay, well, I guess we really don't need to practice if she'll be back soon? ..." I started to walk away, hoping he would stop me and say something along the lines of "Just to be safe, let's start with the Mambo," or "It wouldn't hurt to get to know each other... just in case," or - my favorite - "Don't leave, Toph! Ever since I saw you two minutes ago, I've been in love with your eyes. Let's dance!" ... What?

It didn't work out any of those ways. Plan B:

"But, you know what? Suki was invaded with chemicals and they're attacking her internal system. But if you say so..."

He didn't stop me from walking any farther. He didn't say anything. I started to sweat. _Why isn't this working?! _I was about to whip out a plan C when:

"What did you hear?!" He sounded urgent, and ... scared? Hmm, so he cared more about his childhood friend than what he said.

I turned around. "Oh, nothing. Just something about it being a horrible sickness. Scientists and doctors have been researching it for years, and there's only a few treatments. But, you know how big this competition is to the headmaster. We've been on a winning streak for four years and I don't think he's looking forward to losing this year. Though, I also heard that it takes about eight days to recover..." I waved my hand behind me and headed off again.

"Eight days?! But the contest is next week! That's only seven days away!"

"You're a mathematic genius." I said flatly.

"Well, I guess we could practice, just in case..."

"Great! Let's go!" I took his hand and lead him upstairs into a private studio. It looked over the academy and it was all cleaned up.

"What... How... Why... ?" he asked stupidly.

"My dad practically owns the place," I explained, putting a CD into the radio. "He gave me this room."

I stood in the middle of the floor, expectantly. Fast tempo-ed music started to play and I moved my legs to the rhythm.

"Well? Are you gonna just stand there like an idiot or are we gonna win this thing?"

I must have said something right, because the next thing he did, oh, he melted my heart. He smiled and held his hand out for me to take.

: : : : : : :

For six days, Sokka and I practiced day in and day out. From the early morning sunrise to the late hours of night. I almost regretted spiking Suki; I was beat tired every night in bed... _Almost._

The first few rehearsals were a little different than what I expected:

_"What the heck, Meathead?! You're just like Mister Mustache! Stop stepping on my feet!"_

_"You're one to talk, Toph! Stop squeezing my shoulders to death!"_

And then it got sappy:

_"Wow, you're actually pretty good, Ponytail. How'd you get to be like that?"_

_"My dad... He taught me and Katara when we kids..." It sounded like there was more to the story. "Back in the day, my dad won prizes at every competition he commpeted in! Our fireplace was beginning to fill up. He would dance with my mom. She was great too. The two of them, they were unstoppable. But... a few years ago, my mom... Mom passed away... She was in an accident. My dad was never the same. He still dances, but there isn't any fire in his eyes or sparkle to his smile anymore... I'm only dancing because of him..." He decided to break the mood. "Dancing is for girls."_

After all that time together, we forgot just who Suki was (YES!!):

_"Toph, could you bend this way, just a little more?"_

_"No, I can't, Man Hands. I can't move at all. Loosen up a bit, jeez, you're gonna strangle me."_

_"Ya know, I actually thought you nice when I met you. You were all sugary and sweet. But now, you're all spice and no ... kindness... OW! STOP PINCHING ME!"_

Then, the day came when our dance would be announced.

"Tomorrow's the big day, Toph," Sokka reminded me again.

We were dancing the Waltz, floating across the floor, hand in hand, stomach to stomach. It was a dream come true, but he would never know that.

"How'd you figure that out, genius?" I rolled my eyes. Everyone was talking about it, it was kind hard to forget.

"I'm just saying," he replied, gliding his feet to the right, "Aren't you... nervous?" He lead me out ward with one hand and dipped me. It was like one of those scenes in a movie.

I was speechless for the shortest moment. My plan worked and I was dancing with the boy of my dreams.

"N - nervous?" _Stupid Hormones. _"Me? Please."

Twirling back into his arms, he said "Everyone gets nervous or scared, Toph. It just means you're human."

"Are you sure, 'cuz I'm certain those weird noises that come from your armpit is alien."

"What?! No way, that's completely natural!"

Before I knew it, I was stepping on his foot and he was stepping on mine. We tripped and fell to the hard floor.

His back was against the floor. My chest was against his. One freaking word: awkwardandembarrassing.

"I... uhm..."

"Errm, uhh..."

The door burst open. "Great news, you two!"

We looked up at the instructor.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Am I interrupting something?" She looked down at us and grinned.

"NO! No!" I quickly picked myself up.

"We're all good here," he agreed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see...," she said unconvinced. "I've just received news about the competition! You'll be dancing the Tango! I leave it up to you, then!" She scurried out and shut the door behind her.

"You ever dance the Tango?"

"Yes... and no..."

"Me too."

The Tango's a great ballroom dance. It has a unique rhythm and sharp head snaps. It takes more than just one day to learn the basics. And, of course, the both of have danced it, but never with each other, and never more than one time. Sokka told me he and Suki were "on fire" while they performed the Tango. I told him me and Haru "sucked hard." One dufus who can dance Tango and one quick-witted girl who can't.

Real convenient, right?

"We're doomed."

: : : : : : :

Now, I know when you enter a contest, you may be nervous or scared or whatever, but not me. I'm not scared or nervous or nothing. At least, not on the outside anyways. _WhatifItriporfall? WhatifIforgetthesteps? Whatifwhatifwhatif?!_

"Toph, you okay? It looks like a ghost just spooked you!"

"Huh?! What?!"

"Now it looks like you caught the case of the jitterbugs." He grinned.

"I am not nervous!"'

"I never said that."

"You did! Stop trying to fool me."

"You can't fool me by saying you aren't nervous when your sweating buckets."

"I am not!"

"You are. Don't lie to yourself."

"I am n - "

"You two all set?" the instructor said. "You're up next."

"We're all good!" Sokka answered, wrapping his arm around me. I hope he couldn't see my face.

"All right! Good luck!"

I shoved him off of me and crossed my arms.

"We're gonna be great, Toph! You have nothing to be afraid of... And even if we do lose... you look beau - "

"Sokka!"

We both whipped our heads around. Right there, walking our way, was Suki. Up on her feet, walking, no fever Suki.

"Suki!" He ran and hugged her. "You're all better?"

"Yeah, the doctors wouldn't let me out of their site, so I recovered easily!" she explained.

"That's great! You're just in time for the competetion."

My heart sank. "I guess you two wanna Tango, now. So, uh, break a leg." I started to walk over to the crowd when I felt something on my shoulder.

"Toph, where're you going? Suki's better, but she doesn't even know the moves!"

"I thought you said you two Tango-ed all the time?"

"I said we Tango-ed before. The last time was a few months ago. There's no way we'd win. I've been dancing with you for a week, and we've practically perfected the Tango..."

The announcer called our names.

"I think that's our cue. C'mon." He pulled me onto the dance floor. Suddenly, the jitterbugs disappeared... Not that I had any in the first place.

: : : : : : :

My plan to get rid of Suki worked. Maybe not the way I would have liked it, but it worked. I got to spend an entire week with Sokka: the amazing. I learned how to dance the Tango correctly. Okay, so we didn't win the contest. We came in second. We still got a trophy. A shiny one, at that. I was happy. The best part; I got a new partner and so did Suki. I hear her and Haru every day at rehearsal.

"Haru, try stepping over her."

"I'm trying, Miss Perfect."

Sokka and her are still close. Just not as close as they used to be. Me and him, we're like this: ... I'm crossing my fingers, in case you didn't figure that out.

: : : : : : :

a/n: i'm a little late, aren't i? n-n;; my excuse: i got braces yesterday. yep, let's go with that. anywho, the title: it actually started out as a sitcom sort of thing, but it came out differently than expected. and i decided to give a different spin on Toph. she stalked Sokka. XD and cleverly devised a plan to dance with him. she's smart. any comments? :D

now, if only i could get started on Alcohol... -dies-


	5. Another Lesson Learned

summary: August 1st-7th; pure bliss. Tokka Week has arrived and I'd like to invite you to join me as I try to write something at least half decent and just the slightest bit fluffy. Day Four: Refrain from staring, please.

disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NADA. NOTHING.**

_iliketokkalot_

_Day Five - Alcohol_

_Title: Another Lesson Learned_

: : : : : : :

The beach was vacant save for the few couples who relaxed on the sand. The waves rolled in and back out and the sun shined heavily. One couple - the girl's hair was tied in a bun, while the boy's was pulled back - leaned against one another, each holding a bottle of beer. They were farther back from the shore than most of the people, they saw everything and everyone going about their summer's afternoon.

At one point, a girl walked past the couple. She was wearing a revealing bikini and sunglasses. She walked right past the boy as if asking him to roll out his tongue. He followed her with not only his eyes, but he turned his head as well. She had moved further onto the beach and the boy returned back to his girlfriend. She grimaced and held her hand out before closing it into a fist.

In seconds, the sand beneath the boy collapsed and he fell into a hole - an embarrassing squeal escaping his lips - while the girl smirked and took another swig of her beer.

: : : : : : :

a/n: seen those beer commercials on the beach? yeah, that's what i based this one on. i really couldn't think of anything, but i saw one commercial and decided to steal it and fix it up so it would be more tokka-ish. yep... once again; **I OWN NOTHING.**


	6. Note to Self

summary: August 1st-7th; pure bliss. Tokka Week has arrived and I'd like to invite you to join me as I try to write something at least half decent and just the slightest bit fluffy. Day Six: Stay away from gambling blind earthbender.

_iliketokkalot_

_Day Six - Crossdressing_

_Title - Note to Self: Never Make Bets with Toph_

: : : : : : :

"This isn't fair. At all."

"Sure it is, Hot Stuff."

"Stop calling me that."

"Why? It fits oh so perfectly."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yeah, it kinda does."

"I can't believe I even agreed to this."

"Well, to break it to ya, you did. Now get over there and strut your stuff."

"... I hate you."

"Riiiight, Hot Stuff."

"CUT THAT OUT!"

"Hehehe."

: : : : : : :

a/n: becuz i couldn't think of anything else. x-x" i had the hardest time coming up with something - ANYTHING - with this one. -dies-

speaking of that; i came up with this idea with the help of scarredBYchaos's "Prompted." she had one all dialogue oneshot thingy for Zutara Week and ... that's it...

**i still own nothing**... -dies again-


	7. Kept

summary: August 1st-7th; pure bliss. Tokka Week has arrived and I'd like to invite you to join me as I try to write something at least half decent and just the slightest bit fluffy. Day Seven: She would learn he would always keep his promises.

a/n: okies, peoples, this one's for all the tokka supporters out there. becuz... well, just becuz! do i need a reason?! ... n-n;;

on another note; this one goes with Day One... you remember, playing wedding? yeah, that. just letting you know. "D

disclaimer: **i don't own anything.**

_iliketokkalot_

_Day Seven - Promise_

_Title - Kept_

: : : : : : :

After hours of daydreaming, babbling about whether or not the grey clouds would get in the way, dancing the day away, debating on the drinks - finally deciding on juicy juices - and playing dress up, the four friends had decorated the backyard in an array of blues and greens and whites.

Katara had convinced Toph to keep a long white blouse clean until after the ceremony and Aang was helping Sokka in his room.

"I had it here two seconds ago!"

"But we were looking around two seconds ago."

"It's an expression! Just keep looking!"

Even as they spoke, the two boys were digging through clothes, toys, and blankets. They had been searching for a long time and everyone was becoming impatient.

"What's taking so long, Meatface?"

"Just a second, Sweetie Pie!" Sokka searched frantically.

"Ew, don't call me that!"

"Toph, let's just wait under the tree." Katara pulled the smaller girl away from the window. "Aang, come down here, a few streamers were let loose, help me put them back up."

"Okay!" Aang called down. He rushed out of Sokka's room in a flash, leaving the boy by himself on his quest.

He maneuvered through the mess lifting pillows and socks, moving chests and action figures, opening and closing drawers, but still he could not find what he was looking for. Sokka was beginning to think he had lost it somewhere in Chuck E. Cheese.

"Did you find it, Sokka?" Katara questioned from outside. "It's getting dark out here!"

"Uhhm... not yet..."

"Well, hurry up, Slow Poke! My daddy's gonna be here any second!"

Sokka huffed and continued his search. He was bout to give up when something shiny caught his eye. He jumped up and ran over to his windowsill. He held it up to the light, admiring his find. "EUREKA!"

"You-whata?!"

"Nothing! I've got it!" Sokka leaped down the stairs and into the backyard where his friends were waiting for him.

"Here, put this on," his sister told him, stuffing a nice dark coat on his arms.

"What's this for?" he questioned, fingering the largeness of the jacket.

"You gotta look nice for the wedding!"

"But it's just pretend!"

"Doesn't matter!" she pushed towards Toph with force, causing him to almost collapse on her.

"Hey, watch it!" Toph pushed him away.

"Jeez, why's everyone so pushy?!"

"Because you took so long in your room!"

"I only took so long because of you!"

"I didn't ask you to die there!"

"I didn't die!"

"We didn't see you for like an hour!"

"Doesn't mean I'm dead!"

"Alright!" Katara silenced the two. "Let's get to the ceremony, okay?"

Both of them grumbled. Clearly, everyone needed a nap.

"Hold your hands like this" - she forced them to snatch onto each other - "and stand like this. Okay, now stay like that."

Grumbling again, Toph and Sokka obeyed.

Aang stood near the two and held his hands out like Katara told him to. "We are gathered here today because Sokka wanted to play Wedding and he's gonna marry Toph. So, do any of you have to say something?" He looked at Toph.

"Got anymore of those Lifesavers?"

Then, Aang glanced at Sokka.

The boy didn't know _why _he had this big speech-type-thing, but he did. He didn't know _why _he spent an hour in his room looking for some prize for _her_, but he did. He didn't know _why _he had even suggested playing this game in the first place, but he did.

Sokka let go of one of Toph's hands for a moment to grab something for his pocket. He pulled out a small green circle shaped ring and held it in the air. Toph looked up at it in awe. He had won it at Chuck E. Cheese earlier that week. Again, he didn't know _why _he didn't trade it in for a cooler, more manlier prize, but he did now.

"Toph Beifong," he started, "I promise to be a good husband and an even better friend!" He slipped the ring onto one of her little fingers, and hugged her tightly.

She, as was the rest of the audience, was completely speechless. She hadn't expected this when he had first mentioned the game that day. She hadn't expected a green apple candy either! After a brief moment, she wrapped her tiny arms around him, returning the embrace.

The little girl would soon learn her best friend was full of surprises.

: : : : : : :

_Many Years Later..._

"Toph, honey, what's taking you? We're gonna be late for our dinner reservations!"

"Just a sec!"

Even after years of friendship, it was the same thing with Sokka; he's not missing a meal. Toph laughed quietly to herself as she walked out of the room. But not before stealing a quick look at her wedding ring that he had given her all those years ago. She remembered that day clearly. It was one of the best days of her life. Too bad her father had to ran down on their parade after seeing her hugging him so closely. He had pulled her away, but even so, Toph had smiled.

Then, she looked down on her actual wedding ring. It was just as wonderful as the first, but it was a tad bit more expensive and shiny. From its place on her finger, the small diamond flickered in the light.

When Toph finally emerged from the room, she was amazed. Right before her eyes, a small table had been decorated with blues and greens and silverware. In the center a candle was lit and a vase held a single rose. At one end, her husband sat with a grin on his face.

"I thought we were going out tonight," she said, rounding the table,wrapping her arms around Sokka.

"I thought this would be a nice surprise," he explained.

Toph smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you," she said, "for keeping your promise."

: : : : : : :

a/n: cue the AAWWW!'s XD i'm usually not so good with romantic stuff like that, so would anyone mind telling me how that went? that'd be real great!

Day 7, huh? -cries- looks like we're at the end of the train! -sobs- Tokka Week has certainly been a whole lot of fun for me! i wrote some stuff i've never even thought of before and i received some of the most heart warming reviews EVAR. thanks so much for anyone who commented. you guys really helped me out! -cries some more- this has motivated me to write some more and stop being lazy! HUURAY! XD

anywho, i hope everyone else had an awesome Tokka Week! happy travels to everyone and... uhh, good luck? :D


End file.
